


Moms Are Weird

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [65]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: 1x4 Zoes and Zeldas, 6x6 The Kidney Stays in the Picture, 6x7 The Face of Depression, Canon Asexual Character, Extended Scene, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: BoJack and Todd talk about bio families





	1. Chapter 1

BoJack looks at Todd on the other side of the table. He remember how 5 or so years ago, on this very table, was the first time he really looked at Todd and found out something about his past, instead of just thinking of him as a parasite that came to a party and then never left. No wonder Todd hates his house as much as BoJack does. BoJack never really thought about the fact that Todd never spoke of his parents. He's known him for 10 years with nary a mention. And now Todd is going 'Moms are weird'? He's surprised to realize that he wants to know more. That's probably the sobriety talking.

"Todd, what's going on?" 

Todd looks up from his phone and the empty ace app, "What do you mean?" 

"Just, before this I only knew that your Mom kicked you out before you moved in with me. Did something happen?" 

Todd rubs his neck, looking uncomfortable and not saying anything. Maybe BoJack should make the first move here. 

"You know, the day you moved in with me was the day my Dad died." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I found out just before everyone else left. It was weird. My Dad was a bastard, and his death was stupid, but it really helped to have you around. I never told you that." 

"I don't think I properly thanked you for letting me stay so long. I don't know if I had survived if you hadn't let me stick around." 

"You don't have to thank me, I treated you like shit. You deserved better than that." 

"Yeah you did, and I know I do. But you still might have saved my life, so," Todd shrugs. 

This conversation is very heavy, and not really one you should have in a random diner. Yet even though the conversation is in a lull, BoJack doesn't want to leave. If Todd wants to talk about this, he wants to hear what he has to say. 

"My Mom was in a coma recently and needed my kidney. My stepdad came to Princess Carolyn's to ask me to donate one." 

The old BoJack would have snarked about that, made a comment that he wouldn't have pissed on his mother if she was on fire let alone give her a kidney. Todd's mother hasn't contacted her son since she kicked him out over 10 years ago. Animosity would have been understandable. But Todd has always been a softy. 

"And you gave it to her?" 

"Well, yeah, after we stole it back from Whitewhale in Chicago. Diane says 'hi', by the way." 

"Maybe I'll visit her. So, is she OK?" 

"Yeah. She woke up. But I'm not ready to talk to her." 

"Understandable." 

"Jorge, my stepdad, said that she's been too proud to call me all these years." 

"I wish my mother had been that way," BoJack says. The Old BoJack is still clearly in there. 

"Yeah, well, I don't. A part of me wants to call her, tell her about everything I've done, and let her know I'm happy. But a part of me..." Now Todd stares through the window. They've never been physically affectionate, but BoJack chances it and puts his hand on Todd's shoulder. 

"You didn't break the relationship. She did." 

Todd looks at BoJack and shrugs, "I don't know. I wasn't the kid they wanted. Jorge thinks he failed me because I don't live up to what 'Chavez' stands for. And maybe I hadn't gotten so addicted to that game if I wasn't asexual and was interested in Emily in that way. Maybe I could have been something different." 

BoJack tries to give Todd an encouraging smile, "Todd, few people have your resume and life experience. If your parents aren't proud of you for living your life and being yourself then..." BoJack sighs, "then I'll be proud of you. You're a great person Todd. Just as you are." 

Todd gives BoJack one of his genuine smiles. BoJack never thought someone would be happy to hear he was proud of them. He's never wanted to say that to people. 

"Thanks BoJack." 

Just then the waitress comes to cough meaningfully by their table, and BoJack and Todd finalle leave the table. 

"I need to go back to Ruthie. This was fun BoJack. Let me know when you want to hang out again." And then Todd hugs him, and BoJack doesn't mind returning the hug. 

Todd leaves, and BoJack decides to make his way to the airport.


	2. Call: Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd thinks about calling his Mom when he is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic about Maude:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313000

It's the end of another day for Ruthie as Todd puts her to bed. He takes a moment to look at her. Taking care of Ruthie is the best thing he's ever done and he loves her so much. His feelings for Ruthie bring his mind back to his own family. Did they love him, like he loves Ruthie? 

He takes out his phone and as he has done so many times lately, ever since Jorge's visit, the memories that brought up and his talk with BoJack, he scrolls through his contacts to 'Mom'. He's thought about calling her often lately. He resents having to be the one to make contact again, but a part of him misses her. He wants to show her what he made of himself. He is proud of himself. Maybe his mother could be too. 

He makes a move towards pressing 'call' on his mother when his phone makes another noise. His ace dating app has a match. He didn't even think to check the app when he took his phone. It's been just him for so long. How do these even work? Is this a real match, or are they just the only people on the app?

Todd decides that doesn't matter. He looks at her picture. Maude, a lop eared brown bunny.

"Huh." 

It's all he thinks to say out loud. Now that the app works, Todd is uncertain what to do. About Maude or his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to 6b (just one more month!) and I'm really excited about both of these developments.


End file.
